<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missed you by mazeofsilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822779">missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence'>mazeofsilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Sub Han Jisung | Han, and, i mean i guess, literally just, literally just fueled by jisung's recent ig post, wherein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>context: that one very cuddly, cozy, comfortable minsung selca (and the fictional events before that)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>minho broke out of his ending pose and got up to stop the music. "that's enough for today, good job, you two."</p><p>he chuckled as a pained groan echoed across the practice room.</p><p>"you're so dramatic," he commented on hyunjin basically laying dead on the floor.</p><p>"hyung," he groaned, making minho chuckle. "the leg work is <em>hell.</em>"</p><p>felix jogged to grab his water and sat on the couch. "i think it's pretty damn phenomenal."</p><p>"thank you, lix." the younger raised his bottle to minho as a 'cheers' before he took a big gulp.</p><p>minho turned to clean up the systems they used to practice. there was a knock on the door before it opened slightly. he looked back to see jisung holding two drinks from the café below them. "i don't think these drinks are allowed inside but, these are for you, youngins."</p><p>he smirked and turned back to the computer.</p><p>"why the fuck do you say <em>youngins</em> like we aren't the same age," felix laughed, shooting up to gather his things.</p><p>hyunjin sat with a brow raised, chuckling, "yes, and i'm older than you??"</p><p>"oh whatever just come out, it's free," jisung rolled his eyes.</p><p>hyunjin finally stood to grab his phone, placed near minho's station. he coughed loudly, "use protection," and ran out the door before minho could retaliate with a punch.</p><p>"see ya, hyung," lix bid, as he waved goodbye.</p><p>minho kept his attention on the computer, even as he heard the click of the door being locked from the inside. once he finally shut down the computer, he took his phone and pretended to play with it a little more.</p><p>hands slowly slid to join at his stomach, "it's rude to ignore people, hyungie," jisung whispered. "your screen's not even onnn," he added with a whine.</p><p>minho giggled and spun around, now holding hands with him. "hi, baby," he smiled. he leaned down to press a soft kiss on jisung's lips. he felt the younger's grasp tighten when he pressed harder.</p><p>he pulled away. "why's the door locked, hm?" jisung pushed himself closer, into minho's chest and rubbed his head on him adorably, like a little kitten.</p><p>"missed hyung."</p><p>"but we're always together, aren't we?" he smiled into the other's hair. "no reason for you to miss me."</p><p>"missed you," jisung mumbled, while slowly a hand untangled from minho's hold to wrap around his waist, suddenly pulling their bodies close. too close. the older gasped at the sudden friction.</p><p>minho took back the wandering hand harshly and leading them to the couch. he pushed the younger down to sit and immediately straddled him. "now, that's not how you should ask for things, huh, baby?"</p><p>jisung looked up at him with shy but darkened eyes, "n-no, hyung."</p><p>"good boy. try again." he scooted back, settling on the boy's knees. "what does my baby want?"</p><p>the younger whined and clutched his arms tightly, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch. for now. "want hyung…"</p><p>the older waited. "you can do it, kitten."</p><p>"hyung's mouth.." minho raised a brow.</p><p>"where—"</p><p>"on my lips, my neck, my everywhere," jisung blurted, eyes shut and face flushed. "p-please."</p><p>he supposed the first two were enough as answers.</p><p>minho leaned over, still refusing to make their lower halves touch. he began with another light kiss, just a peck, until he started pressing harder, finally moving in a pace he knew the younger liked.</p><p>he led his hands to break jisung's arms apart from each other, giving him access to his small waist. he grasped harshly at it, causing the other to gasp. minho let his tongue slip through the gap as jisung moaned at the action.</p><p>slowly, he dragged his lower body back to straddling right where they both needed it. he pushed down and both groaned into each other's mouths.</p><p>minho broke the kiss, ready to fulfill the second request. "you can touch."</p><p>jisung panted softly, his hands finally gaining the courage to settle on the older's waist, rubbing up and down as minho started from his jawline, kissing up until his ear where he bit the soft skin.</p><p>"a-ah," the younger stuttered, gripping on minho's hips. he smirked, continuing to touch with his lips, moving downwards to his favorite spot, sucking as lightly as he could to leave no marks, but heavily enough to make him <em>feel</em> it. "fuck, more," jisung gasped, his hips bucking up at the sensation.</p><p>minho held his hips down, "i can't leave marks, doll. people will see."</p><p>"don't care," he replied, looking down at his lover lazily with blown-out pupils, "show them i'm yours.."</p><p>minho groaned into the other's neck, looking up and grabbing his face with both hands to roughly join their lips again. "so fucking irresistible." he dove back down to the same spot and sucked harder, leaving similar marks next to it, as well.</p><p>jisung whined and gasped, struggling to stay still as minho's hands had travelled back to pin him to the couch. he tapped on minho's waist, making him pull away. "m-more kisses, please."</p><p>minho cooed at him before they kissed again with overflowing passion that they could barely breathe after they separated their lips. they stayed silent, panting as they admired each other's flushed features. "you should take a picture, make it last longer," the older stated the famous line, making both of them giggle.</p><p>"what if i did?" jisung replied, taking minho aback. the younger pulled out his phone as he didn't break eye contact. "then post them on instagram."</p><p>minho snorted at the challenge, standing up and rummaging through the first bag he found, whoever's it was, to find and grab two clean face masks. he took hyunjin and felix's discarded caps on the way back. "alright, put these on."</p><p>"lateeeer, take ones without them first." minho settled back on the younger's lap and cuddled into his chest, breathing in his favorite scent as jisung snapped photos.</p><p>he took a few of minho putting his lips back on the spot where he marked, some photos he even licked up his neck, jisung commenting "that's a sight i'm saving for later."</p><p>"what do you mean, later?"</p><p>"nothing."</p><p>minho rolled his eyes, putting the caps on as well as the masks. "really wanna show them off, hm?"</p><p>jisung giggled, pulling down the masks just enough to cover their swollen lips and his marked up neck. "think i got a little bold there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my brain went places when i saw that instagram post, ngl </p><p>hope you enjoyed</p><p>[ the ig post, in case you were looking for it : https://www.instagram.com/p/B_U8TwsF-bB/ ;) ]</p><p>***</p><p>update: 200724</p><p>surprise, it me, mazeofsilence &gt;&lt; </p><p>this work used to be in the anonymous collection, but i've gained courage to take it out of there and for,, other reasons,, but hopefully this was some ok spice (i've never written spice in my life so be nice djsjdjs)</p><p>thanks for reading whether u found it while it was from anonymous or now as it's public &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>